


Time For A Christmas Tree

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas tree shopping, Fluffy, M/M, Soft Husbands, best ship fight me, finally christmas fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Matsuhana go and get their Christmas Tree because it's December
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Kudos: 19





	Time For A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello friends and happy December!
> 
> For some reason, I am giving myself the challenge of posting a Christmas fic every single day leading up to Christmas as well as posting a video on my YouTube channel every other day throughout December so please pray for me because it's going to be no sleep December for sure!
> 
> Anyway, for day one we have some soft Matsuhana getting their Christmas tree on December 1st!

"It's way too cold to be standing out here just looking at Christmas trees," Takahiro complained, shoving his already gloved hand into Matsukawa's pocket. "I can't believe people like this time of year," he grumbled, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I like it, we can snuggle more." Matsukawa replied, reaching out to feel the leaves of the tree that he'd been eyeing up for the past five minutes.

The two of them had agreed to go to a Christmas tree farm together as they were picking their first tree together after moving into their own home. They tried to pretend they weren't overly romantic and sentimental people for things like this but they most definitely were. They were both really looking forward to being in their own home, together, for the Christmas season, they had a Christmas party coming up, they also had plans with their old friends from their high school volleyball team for a volleyball game and then they had both booked time off the week before Christmas to just be together.

"You're so sappy," Takahiro groaned, staring up at the Christmas tree that had caught his boyfriend's eye. "I like this one."

"I like this one too, it seems like the perfect height. We'll have to leave it to drop today but you never know, decorating the tree together sounds pretty romantic to me."

"Well, we'll see how you feel about that when you get home from work tomorrow,"

The couple paid for their tree and somehow managed to drag it to the car and then up into their living room. The tree turned out to be the perfect height, the top just shy of touching the ceiling which Matsukawa was actually pretty proud of considering he had practically picked the tree himself.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like decorated," Matsukawa said, wrapping his arm around Takahiro's shoulder. The other immediately rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, seeping all of the warm he possibly could. "It seems like such a small thing, getting your first Christmas tree but I'm glad that we're here and we've gotten to this step, nobody thought we'd last past high school after all."

"Not true, your parents didn't think we'd last past high school, Oikawa was already putting bets on when we'd be getting married with Kindaichi because they said we would be the first for sure."

"Not likely, Iwaizumi is going to pop the question on New Years Eve, trust."

"I'm wounded that our best friend would tell you such a thing and never mention it to me."

"To be fair Hiro, you're not the best at keeping secrets," Matsukawa laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Takahiro's forehead.

"Oh sure, you tell someone about their surprise party ONE time and suddenly you can't keep secrets anymore."

"Iwa was coming to surprise him after being away for three months!"

Takahiro rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he pulled the other towards the couch before flopping down onto his lap. He'd never say it aloud but Takahiro was definitely the happiest and most content he'd been for a while. The two of them living with his parents was fine for a little while after university, he guessed but now knowing that they had their own house alone together and that they'd be able to wake up next to each other every single day filled him with a warm he wasn't sure he'd ever feel. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he loved his partner and their eight foot Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is pretty short I know but do not worry, there are still twenty four fics to come through the month! Also, do not worry, these two will be making plenty of appearances throughout! I just live for this ship honestly, they're so soft and sweet and I'd die for them.
> 
> Happy December! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all tomorrow for some snowed in SaksuAtsu


End file.
